Energy management and conservation has become an increasing public concern. Agencies such as the United States Environmental Protection Agency have developed programs like Energy Star to assist businesses and the public in general in making environmentally-conscious decisions when it comes to electrical devices and home appliances. Tools such as “carbon footprint” calculators can assist an individual, family or business in determining the environmental impact of their consumption. Further, some governments use emissions trading as a way to encourage the reduction in polluting emissions.